The Harry Potter Storybook Collection
by shadow101202
Summary: Harry & co learn a new spell in class that allows them to bring stories to life, Harry can't get it right, so Hermione has him practice on the book she is reading, but things go astray when Harry mispronounces the spell. A series in which Harry plays uke to many different storybook characters, new and old.
1. A Spell By Any Other Name

Happy Birthday FicReader4Fics (Formerly DarkAngel)!

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A Spell By Any Other Name

Based on the manga/anime: Inuyasha

**Pairing: NarakuXHarry**

**Chapter Warnings: Tentacle Sex**

* * *

Harry sighed as he, Ron, and Hermione were stuck inside on this wonderfully rainy day.

"Why does rain always make everything so boring?" Ron complained to no one in particular. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him over the top of the current book that held her interest. A small stack of similar books lay at her feet in case she finished one. Harry was lying on his stomach admiring the patterns in the carpet on the floor and his best mate was sprawled out on the couch twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling.

"They might be boring, but it's good to have an uneventful day once and a while," on that note Hermione butted in,

"You could always read a book, Ronald," she humphed and went back to her _very _interesting novel. Ron and Harry looked at her before looking at each other. Harry picked up one of the books on the floor, the title spread across the top read "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" _What is this? _thought the bespectacled Harry as he thumbed through the pages seeing picture after picture. Hermione watched him in mild amusement. "It's called a graphic novel... Or manga in Japan," she explained.

"Well why didn't you say they were picture books 'Mione? Those sound like my kind of novel," Ron pulled the first one off the top labeled "volume 1" and turned to the first page. "This is hard," he murmured as he flipped to the back of the book to see in which order he should read the panels. Harry rolled his eyes, _Looks like I'm the third set of handles on this bicycle built for two. _After a while more of admiring the intricate patterns in the rug, his curly haired friend suggested something unusual.

"We learned that spell recently that you could practice, Harry," Harry nodded as he stood up from his position on the floor to stretch his sleepy, tingly muscles. _Okay so I open a book and place it on a flat surface... like this. _Harry drew his wans and got into position... to find that he couldn't remember the spell. He looked to the human spell encyclopedia for help. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hermione shut her book as she began to instruct him, "Hold your wand above your head and repeat after me," Harry did as he was told, "Liber Libri Apparatie," Harry mentally chanted it once or twice before repeating it aloud.

"Liber Libri Apparate!" Hermione shouted as Harry was whisked away by the spell.

"No! Not Liber Libri Apparate, Liber Libri Apparatie!" Ron shook his head as Harry was no longer in the room. He sighed,

"Well, what kind of spell was that one?" Hermione frowned as she turned the page to see a new raven haired character join the story. Harry was now inside the book! Ron could plainly see the answer before Hermione spoke it to him. "Wasn't our homework to bring the story to life by lifting the words off the page, not put life into the story?" Hermione murmured to herself before announcing,

"Come on Ron, we need to go to the library to find the way to reverse the spell, and we need to hurry... Naraku shows up in this volume," Ron frowned,

"Narak, who?" Hermione frowned herself.

"He's the main villain... and he isn't a merciful person." Ron and her scrambled to get to the library as quickly as possible to find a "cure" for this unfortunate situation.

* * *

"Mmm," Harry sat up and rubbed his head. _Where am I? _Observing his new surroundings, he saw that he was sitting in a lush, green meadow. In the distance stood a large palace, _Is it a palace? I can't really tell. It looks a little different. But where there's a palace, there's probably a town. I can look for a way home from there. _So, Harry wandered through the forest, using the palace that sat high atop a mountainous hill as a guide. Reaching it, by what appeared to be midday, Harry was slightly exhausted from his uphill trek. _I need to get back into my routine training for the quidditch season. _Walking through the seemingly empty town, Harry made his way towards the palace gates. Before he got there though, to men in clad in armor rode up on horses and threw a net over his body. They quickly turned their horses around and came back to scoop him up, net and all. Harry struggled within the confines of the mesh fabric, but it was no use. Even as he reached for his wand, he found that it was not in his pocket... and that was because he didn't have any! In all his haste, Harry had not particularly paid any mind to his change in wardrobe. Dressed in some kind of robe, he'd ask Hermione what it was later, that was very open and airy. Harry was startled that he hadn't realized it before. The guards dumped his body out of the net in front of a large doorway of some kind. Opening the tall and mysterious entrance was a man of small stature, but also of piercing gaze.

"Who dares to disturb the residence of my master?" Harry stood quickly and brushed himself off before looking for a way to make a swift exit. Unfortunately for him, there was quite a number of guards scattered about the courtyard. Reluctantly, Harry ended up following the vassal into the mansion before them, winding through several hallways, they came to a stop in front of a sliding paper door. Opening it, the servant motioned for Harry to follow, and so he did. The man walked up to a dividing veil which separated this room from the another one and bowed, whispering something that Harry could not here. Someone spoke from behind the partition, but again, Harry could not hear what words were said. The servant stood abruptly and motioned yet again for Harry to follow him into a different set of hallways, before they arrived in a fairly open room where Harry sat down on a pillow, which appeared to replace the chairs in the room. Rubbing his weary legs, he watched as the vassal bowed low and left the room. A door slid open in the wall as a young man walked through and closed the paper screen after himself. Setting himself down at the table, he took the seat across from Harry. The first thing he noticed about this man, was that his eyes were a strange shade of red.

"And who might you be?" a deep voice that Harry had not expected echoed through the room to his ears.

"Um, my name is Harry," the man in front of him chuckled.

"I see," the retainer returned just then to serve them tea before leaving again. "And what brings you to my humble estate, Harry?" the raven haired boy frowned as he thought of a reasonable answer. After a few sips of tea that didn't seem to matter though, because now his mind was beginning to fill with other things. Particularly, sexual fantasies that were unbidden. Blushing at his own seductive thoughts, he noticed that the mysterious man across from him had not touched the tea, and his smile had grew into more of a smirk. As if he were a spider who had caught a fly in it's web. The body of the man was obscured from view as tentacles shot out from underneath the robe to hold Harry in midair, allowing his kimono to hang open slightly, revealing his smooth skin.

"In Godric's name, what are you?" Harry asked as if every breath was a struggle. He could see the man's body still remained, but the arms that came from beneath his clothing were far from normal.

"My name is Naraku... I am a demon. Unfortunately for you, I need life force to support myself... Human life force. So now that I have caught myself a human," one of the many tendrils slinked its way up Harry's inner thigh to his exposed genitals, "I can feast to my heart's content," the twining limb curled around the bespectacled boy's core and began to pump it vigorously. Harry had no resistance as he felt the pleasure pool in his groin area. "How do you like the effects of the 'passion tea' I served you earlier," Naraku smirked. After a few more strokes he saw his victim's eyes were beginning to roll back along with his head. Stopping suddenly brought some sanity back to Harry's mind, but it also brought on the strong craving to fulfill his mountainous desire. Rocking his hips a bit, Naraku watched as Harry tried to make contact with the flesh around him, but it was of no use they were all too far away. Smirking, Naraku granted the boy's wish by sliding one of his appendages along the underside of his body and prodded the relaxed entrance to gain better access. Thrusting all the way in, almost brutally caused Harry's body to arch as he cried out in pain in pleasure. He really was too far gone to care what happened now, feverishly murmuring for more. Naraku watched as the last bit of consciousness drained away from the boy.

* * *

"Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione asked concernedly as he opened his eyes to see his two best friends standing over him. Shielding his eyes from the bright lights in the infirmary Harry groaned.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Ron sighed a breath of relief.

"You were whisked off into that feudal fairy tale. I thought we'd never get you out of there," Harry looked at Ron precariously from under his arm.

"We?" Hermione shrugged.

"He was the one who found the right spell to get you out of that book," Ron beamed with pride. Harry sighed as he laid back down against the pillows to catch some much needed sleep. _It might be a bit before I read another book... Although, I'm not completely against going for another adventure..._

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	2. A Night In The Pharaoh's Arms

Happy Birthday FicReader4Fics (Formerly DarkAngel)!

I encourage those who are manga fans to check out this awesome work... Or any of the ones that I write a chapter for that you have never looked at or even heard of. If you have a love for foreign cultures, love triangles, or adventurous romances, I really suggest you go take a look for this one.

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A Night In The Pharaoh's Arms

Based on the manga: Red River aka Anatolia Story

**Pairing: User RamsesXHarry**

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex**

* * *

Harry sighed dramatically as he watched his two best friends actually _enjoy _reading. It wasn't so much a surprise with Hermione, but with Ron? That was just unnatural.

"So," Harry tried to start a conversation in the near dead silent room, "it looks like it's going to be a great day for some quidditch practice, how 'bout it Ron?" his best mate just murmured some disagreement and kept on intently staring at the pictures on the page. The worst part was when they both finished a book at the same time and picked up a new one almost in sync. Harry again tried to make some sort of conversation,

"Were you disappointed about last night's match, Ron?" he actually got a reaction out of Ron this time, but it wasn't the one he had been hoping for.

"What game?" Harry stared in utter disbelief.

"You never miss a televised quidditch game! It was your favorite team that lost!" Ron shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Harry's eye twitched a little, _she must have put some kind of spell on him! I might be next. _Following along with the mind games, Harry decided to ask something he knew would get a response. "Hermione, that looks different than Inu-whatever, is it something different?" Hermione smiled and looked up,

"Yes, it's called Red River, as in the Red River found near Turkey in western Asia. It's about the Egyptian and Hittite empires. It is really interesting, I think you'd like it Harry, here," she handed him the first one of the series. Harry frowned and decided he would take a different one from the stack. _It could be a spell that transfers by touch, I can't show any weaknesses. _Dashing off to his room, he said in parting that he preferred to read alone.

Once in his room, he flipped through a couple of pages to find that it wasn't as boring as he thought it might be. Laying it out on the bed, he smiled, _Maybe this would be a good time to use that spell I learned... _Drawing his wand from out of his back pocket, Harry made the correct motions and said the spell with vigor.

"Liber Libri Apparate!" a bright flash of light left Harry covering his face and dropping his wand...

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Harry stood up to see a large wagon running out of control with no driver at the helm. Some people were shouting at him, but it didn't seem to matter. As if in slow motion, a large man tackled Harry aside, just in the nick of time as the rouge horse thundered past leaving Harry unharmed. Harry stood up to see if the man was alright, but all he could see of the mysterious figure before he ran into the darkness of alleyway was the two different colored eyes that burned into Harry's memory. _Wow, that was... different. Where am in the world am I? Oh... That's right, something about Egypt. Yeah that looks about right. _Making his way through the town carefully, he came upon some sort of palace place... again. _This seems a little too familiar. _Getting closer he was grabbed from behind and his mouth was covered with a cloth. Harry struggled, but it was no use, the cloth was laced with some sort of sedative that made him feel faint. Before he passed out though, he did hear one of the men standing over him say,

"Yes he will certainly make a fine 'entertainer'," Harry only saw the obscurity of the blackness behind his eyelids after that.

Harry's sense of smell kicked in as a burning leaf was held underneath his nose to rouse him from his sleep. Sitting up with a start, Harry found himself bound in chains at the ankles and wrists in a line with several other people, mostly women from what Harry could tell. A cold, decrepit hand jerked his chin forward as he stared at an older man through the veil that was covering his own face.

"Now boy, if you want to live, you will watch the other girls and dance just as well... And if you are lucky the Pharoah will mistake you for a woman and take you with him when he goes. Now!" he turned Harry's veiled face to an opening in the curtains that separated them from the other room. In that room Harry could see dancers performing for a monarch of some kind, but the soveriegn appeared unamused by the entertainment. Harry watched them intensely as the dance concluded and a brief respite was filled with a jolly jester who brought many a smile and laugh to the room, even a small applause, even from the Pharaoh himself. Too soon, it was their turn to dance, Harry had not felt so nervous before, he had hardly ever danced, and it certainly was not this kind. Taking the floor, he managed not to get jerked around too much as he tried his best to follow the pattern that the others were making. He soon realized that the majority of the eyes watching their dance appeared to be set on him. Harry counted the two sides and found that he was exactly in the middle of their display, he figured that was on purpose. At the end of their dance, Harry was pulled forward, almost falling on his face, to kneel and bow. Immediately after they were led behind the curtain once more, Harry's bonds were unlocked and he was taken away by some intimidating looking guards. They escorted him to a side hallway and through a large courtyard which appeared to be for private persons only, for there was not a soul in sight. Entering a fairly small structure on the edge of the outer wall, the guards left him in a bed chamber that had high ceilings and intricately detailed architecture with symbols and writing, the looks of which Harry had never seen before.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Harry was startled out of his musings by a deep, yet soothing, voice that spoke from the doorway. After the pause where Harry was supposed to respond passed by without any sound, the blond haired man stepped forward to gently hold the young face in his hand while whispering, "But it isn't near as lovely as you are, my dear," Harry blushed and pulled away suddenly. He wasn't sure if he should talk or not, _Does this man even realize that I'm a __**man**__? _While Harry had been freaking out about this twist in the plot development, he hadn't noticed that the Pharaoh had slowly been backing him up against the bed. Once Harry's knees hit the hard edge of the rim, they crumbled and he fell lightly onto the side of the bed. "You may call me Ramses, if you wish," Harry was startled once more by this man as he removed the veil that had kept his face so carefully hidden. The reaction of the monarch was a raised eyebrow, but before he could say anything Harry intervened.

"I- I can explain-" he was cut off by a finger placed to his lips.

"There is no need, I just did not realize your gender... A change in events is very much appreciated," Harry was pressed against the satin sheets in a searing kiss. Ramses deepened the kiss by exploring the raven haired beauty's mouth with his tongue. They both had to take a few breathes to fill their lungs with fresh oxygen when they parted. It was brief though, as the diligent leader took charge of pulling what little clothing Harry had on away to reveal a head of curly black hairs that was just as messy as the set of hair follicles on Harry's head. Ramses smirked at the delectable sight before him, Harry's pleasure filled face and partially opened mouth, as if it wished to be ravished by his expert tongue once more. Flicking his hand over one of the pert nipples that showed itself to him, Ramses noticed the slight moan the boy tried to keep down.

Somewhere along the way, probably after he had been knocked out, Harry had lost his glasses, but at this range he could see very easily the deviant smirk that played across the lips of the powerful man that leaned over him. Moving him a bit farther onto the bed, Ramses took the vase of scented oil from his night stand and proceeded to make a mess of his delicious dancer. Dribbling the clinging liquid onto the boy's core and letting it slide along the curvatures of his wanton body, Ramses followed its path with light touches and caresses. Dripping the oil over his prominent length, he gripped Harry's thighs and spread them apart easily. Harry tried to hide himself, but Ramses shooed the offending limbs away. He whispered into the youth's ear just before entering him,

"If you did not want this kind of attention, there was plenty of time to say so before this moment," Harry gasped in delight at the swift penetration. There was no stopping the even pacing of thrusts that plundered his entrance. But even the Pharaoh could not keep a stoic face as the ecstasy claimed them both with glorious passion that intertwined while Harry's vision went completely white.

* * *

"Ya know mate, you might want to watch yourself around books. I mean reading draws people in, but it _literally _draws you in," Harry nodded and thanked Ron for the meaningless advice as he rested his head on his pillow.

* * *

If you enjoyed this fic please feel free to check out my other Red River fics:

Lethal Hope: A Red River Vampire Knight Cross over using Ramses(from this story) & Zero.

A Faltering Heart: A side story about a one night stand involving a certain Yuri Ishtar and User Ramses.

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.

(Anonymous Reviews Welcome!)


	3. Be A Doll and Take A Stroll With Me

Happy Birthday FicReader4Fics (Formerly DarkAngel)!

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Be A Doll And Take A Stroll Under The Moon With Me

Based on the manga/anime: Yami no Matsuei(Descendents of Darkness)

**Pairing: MurakiXHarry**

**Chapter Warnings: Murder, MaleXMale Sex**

* * *

Twiddling his thumbs while hanging off the edge of the couch, Harry was bored again. At least he could thank Godric that Ron had returned back to normal... Well, as close as his best mate could get to that high standard. The youngest male Weasley had gone off to practice for quidditch. At an off campus location with the team. And while Harry probably should have gone he had one too many paragraphs to write on his paper to go with them. Now he had finished his homework and his mind was idle again, used only for staring at the ceiling and trying to count the correct amount of stars on the inner roof. He sighed heavily as he gazed over at Hermione, he still hadn't openly accused her of placing a spell on their friend, but he was beginning to think it had been one of those things that Ron tried to do to impress her, but ultimately failed at keeping with it. Anyway, now she appeared to be reading yet another different comic book titled, Descendents of Darkness. When Harry had asked her for a brief explanation, she had said something like this,

"It's about Shinigami or Guardians of death, kinda like Angels of Death. They work for the department of Hades. The main character is paired with an unfeeling brat who was cursed by a crazy doctor who is obsessed with dolls... and killing. Anyway, if you want to know more you should probably read it," Harry rolled his eyes. Although he didn't like reading, exploring the pages of the books he spelled himself into was fun. Reaching over to the pile of books she had stacked next to the easy chair, he grabbed the one off the top of the stack and thumbed through it. The art was nice and the faces of the characters were even nicer. Such handsome, yet childish bodies and personalities took him by surprise. Hermione conveniently paused her reading and left the room to go somewhere that was not known to Harry. Taking the swift opportunity at hand, Harry took the book to his room and decided that this Yami no Matsuei would hold his next adventure...

But what Harry hadn't decided on was what kind of adventure he wanted, he certainly hadn't wanted to be attacked in an alleyway and left for dead upon his arrival. His whole body ached from head to toe, he was pretty sure his arm was broken... or at least something was broken. Groaning, Harry tried to sit up, but he didn't have enough strength to bend at the waist. Harry closed his eyes, _this can't really be the end to my story... could it? _When he opened his eyes to stare at the dark, moonless sky, Harry found that a heavenly specter shown his light over his bruised and beaten body. _Oh great... Now I'm hallucinating. _The platinum haired man, who wore a pure white trench coat, hoisted Harry from the cold ground and carried him away... _to heaven? Mum, Dad, here I come. _Harry could no longer remain conscious and everything faded to black.

Awaking to find himself in an unfamiliar room, Harry sat up with a groan and held his head. At the noise, a sliding paper door opened nearby and in came his savior with a small tray of items.

"You should be more careful when wandering around at night. Luckily for you, nothing was broken. How do you feel?" Harry blinked at his platinum angel for a moment. _So I wasn't delirious last night? _The man smiled at him as Harry only stared. Trying a different approach the man tried again. "My name is Doctor Kazutaka Muraki, what is yours?" Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the introduction,

"Ah! Yes I'm..." Harry deliberated with himself about giving his real name out so casually.

"Hmm... Perhaps the damage to your head was more severe than I first thought," setting down the tray, a gloved hand carefully inspected Harry's head for bumps or bruises. Wincing slightly as the doctor dabbed some medicine onto a possible wound, Harry blushed when he heard his stomach gurgle. Smiling, Muraki stood and said he would go procure some breakfast. After he left the room, Harry sighed, _and here I thought I'd have an adventure, not get taken care of by a beautiful doctor... Maybe this isn't so bad though._

Harry rested for most of the day, when evening fell, Muraki woke Harry up to tell him that he had other business to attend to, Harry only nodded and went back to sleep. He slept deeply for about two hours, only to be awakened by nightmares of the past that seemed to haunt him no matter where he was. Getting up, Harry found that he could walk easily, and so decided to take a stroll in his... new clothes. The moon was high in the sky already when Harry left the small outbuilding of what appeared to be a hospital. Walking past the front gates he headed up a hill to get a sense of his surroundings.

The night was dark as the clouds covered the moon in that moment as Harry stood there upon the hill. The sky suddenly parted and the bright, full moon cast it's eerie glow on a piece of metal that sparkled and caught Harry's eye. He then saw it was a knife, raised in the air, poised to kill. Only watching as the cruel deed was done, he saw the blood jump from the veins and ventricles as it splashed upon the murderous face of an unusually pale facade. Turning, Harry could identify that face as the one and only Doctor Muraki. _But... why? He was so kind to me. _The good doctor walked the short distance to stand in front of Harry. Completely in shock, the boy could only stare back at the unfeeling face as he brought a hand and tilted Harry's chin up to look him in the eye.

"Little boys should not be out this late," he leaned close enough to be only a breath away from Harry's ear, "perhaps I should teach you why it is not wise for young ones to stay out when the moon is high and the night is full," taking advantage of the stunned state of his captive, Muraki lowered his body to the ground and tore the loose kimono from his body as he himself removed his own trench coat. "Your body... it is like a dolls, ivory as the full moon, fragile like glass, and so beautiful that it must be savored and treasured slowly... to the bitter end of its existence," Muraki graced the skin below his fingertips with light traces and patterns of touch. Harry felt as if his mind was in a daze, similar to the one he had experienced after his beating in the alleyway, but this time it was not from blood loss, more like from lack of oxygen. He realized he wasn't breathing at all and so took a large gasp of air that startled Muraki, but also made him chuckle. "Perhaps, you are trying to become one, my _ningyou_," he licked a path with his tongue that started at Harry's neck and ended near just at his belly button. Harry arched into the touch as the hazy feeling returned, but it seemed that no manner of breathes would cure this unearthly cloud that had descended upon his mind. All Harry could do was stare at the man who completely manipulated his body for his own obscure objectives. There was a moment where Muraki whispered things that Harry could not hear, or even try to understand, but his body felt stiff, but yet so alive after the words were spoken. Harry's body responded to every small touch and probe that Muraki could give him. Eventually, Muraki had enough and began to take over in earnest, entering Harry in a way that made the raven haired boy's eyes roll back in his head to a certain degree. The pleasure was intense, but the air seemed to choke all of Harry's thoughts out of his head. What remained was only that of a shell of a toy which was soon to be broken and fixed by the doctor's own hands. Harry was only slightly aware that his time with Muraki had ended as the man looked over him with a cunning eye.

"Doctor... I think... I think I love you," the smile that Muraki's face held was cruel. It was as if Harry had told him some secret which he would now spread to the entire world. Leaning in close, the doctor whispered in the bespectacled lad's ear,

"It is a pity I hold no feelings for you," raising the blade aloft Muraki stabbed Harry through the chest. For a moment there was an intense burning sensation followed by a sense of complete numbness.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he found himself laying on his bed, but he felt cold... almost hollow... like a doll. Touching his chest, Harry found no sign of the wound that had ended his time in that book, but he could still feel a dull ache deep within him, a small pain that continued on even after he fell asleep underneath the covers.

* * *

Kind of a rip off of what happens to Hisoka, but whatever it works... and it makes for a great scene setup for a oneshot chapter.

Also, for those of you who don't know _ningyou _means "doll" in japanese.

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.

(Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
